


Calm and Domestic

by Tortellini



Series: 30 Days of Writing (January '20) [6]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, M/M, Male Friendship, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: 30 Days of Writing, Day 6: On PurposeFandom: Marvel Cinematic Universe/Doctor Strange (2016)/Iron ManStephen Strange has the best memory ever.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: 30 Days of Writing (January '20) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589173
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Calm and Domestic

"You know," Stephen Strange said one day. He was with his partner (boyfriend was too much of a flimsy word for the two of them to use, to be honest, and it made more sense this way). They were having breakfast. Calm and domestic. "I have the better memory out of the two of us."

Tony, really never one to back down--from, like, anything, even if it was something stupid like this--scoffed. "No you don't."

"Yes I do." Stephen thought this was pretty obvious. Of course he did. "I literally have the sharpest memory! Try naming even one time I forgot something."

Tony looked at him. "You left Target without me last weekend."

"...that was on purpose. Try again."

Right, of course it. And yet they were still in love for some reason.


End file.
